AESA arrays are well known. An AESA is based on a high number of TRM:s that can control the direction of the radar beam by adjusting their individual transmission. Today the TRM:s are normally assembled into a multipack of TRM:s, wherein the multipack is mounted together with other multipacks to form the AESA. The TRM:s are mounted in rows in the individual multipacks. The smallest exchange unit is this multipack which must be exchanged in a whole if one of the TRM:s in the multipack is defective. This is obviously a waste of those TRM:s still working in such an multipack. Further, as several multipacks are mounted adjacent to each other periodical errors can occur, wherein the radar performance of the AESA decreases.
Each multipack is typically provided with metallic structures adapted for support, cooling and shielding of the TRM:s in the multipack. Thereby is the weight of each of the multipacks, and even more the AESA array in a whole, considerable and it is wished to reduce this weight.